Miraculous Heroes Prequel
by ASHtheUltimateFangirl
Summary: I got questions on how I came up them meeting and I realized, the first story was only on deviantart. So here it is.
Hey guys! I know some of you were wondering about my story and I realized I forgot to add this story in before. This is how I see them getting together. I mean, they can't be that stupid, right?

Part 1: Adrien

I had regretted not opening that closet door. I desperately wanted the amazing girl behind the mask. It had been 2 weeks since, the puppeteer had me loathe my sweet butterfly, but I had not given up.

In school, all I can think about is her: her black hair, her blue eyes. I start to dose off when Marinette got tripped by Chloe and fell into me. I start to help her up what it hit me... could she be the Ladybug?

I gasp, which only frightened her. How could I have not seen it earlier: the gaming, her eyes, her hair, the poem! All the signs in the world pointed to her. I was about to ask her into the hall when an Akuma-crazed man busts in. We both leave, confirming my belief. I follow her and make sure not to be spotted. I watch her transform... even that is beautifully flawless. She comes around the corner while im dazing and runs into me... We fall to the ground and Plagg shoots out of my pocket.

She nearly faints at the sight of him. "No, Marinette! its not..." Did I just say Marinette?! Shoot. Now she knows I know. Not the best way to tell her, but we can't always pick and choose. She looks so frightened. I want to explain everything but now is not the time. I grab her and take her back around the corner. I say, "Watch this Mi'lady." I then transform. Her eyes say she doesn't trust me anymore. I think she has waited as long as I have to find out who we are and I ruined it for her.

I thought she was going to run away but instead hugs me. I get flustered and freeze in complete shock. She looks up at me and says."I always loved you. Now I know you've always loved me back." She leans in and kisses me, for real this time. I guess we linger too long because only the sound of distant screaming breaks us apart.

Part 2: Marinette

How could I be so dumb. The man I loved was the same one that was clinged to my side. Why didn't I figure this out when my hat that made him sneeze also made Chat sneeze. They were both allergic! But know was not the time to be side tracked. Students all over the school were being taken by whom I presume to be the math teacher. Chloe's fault I'm presuming. We chase back up to the classroom the find people wrapped in paper with large red F's on it. This akuma is almost as dumb as the Pigeon man. "Guess we better not 'fail' this one?" I was in no mood for his puns. We go looking for the Calculus teacher when I was knocked off my feet. "Your suit is as red as the F I'm going to give you!" He shoots multiple fires. Chat uses his cataclysm to break the cage of paper around us. The teacher fired another shot immediately. I have no time to move out of the way...

I thought I was wrapped up but to my surprise, Adrien.. I mean Chat... jumped in front of me. This is has been too many times he has sacrificed himself for me. I go after the teacher with everything I've got. After a long battle, I defeat the akuma and release everything with my miraculous whole school surrounds us. One thing scared me most at that point. Chat was out of power and about to transform. I rush to him and grab him.

I use my yo-yo to send us out in time because before I knew it both of us were on the ground as Adrien and Marinette. Tikki and Plagg are on my roof exhausted. We sit up and laugh hysterically. "So this is the bug behind the mask, eh?" He picks up Tikki and looks at me... "Yea, we're a team, all of us."

We then continue to talk. He asks why I didn't reveal myself to him earlier, while we battled Nathan. I didn't really have a good answer. I came up with something pretty stupid, I'm guessing, because he starts laughing so hard he falls over."I'm sorry. I still can't keep focused around you. I..." He kisses me before I can finish the sentence.

"Are we really treating this like it's nothing?" I ask. "What, cat got your tongue?" I was surprised when I actually laughed at his joke. What was happening to me? "No, but I we've only kissed twice before this and its just..." "Twice?!" "Oh right, when dark cupid controlled you, I kissed you to break you free..." His confusion made me giggle a bit. "Wait, are you saying I was kissed by an angel and didn't even remember?!" I blushed a little too much at his dumb comment. Had I fallen head over heels?


End file.
